Key To Our Evolution Oneshots
by Hyperteenager24
Summary: Oneshots that link in directly with my main story 'Key To Our Evolution' :) They revolve around Remy, Kurt and David
1. Chapter 1

X-Men one shots that will tie directly in with my main X-Men AU revolving around David Xavier-Lehnsherr, Kurt Wagner and Remy LeBeau.

Please read and review :)

….

The young lady limped weakly up the church stairs, clutching her swollen belly as she banged on the door. "S'il vous plait…" she begged, wincing in pain as her sweaty red hair clung to her forehead, "….S'il vous plait, please! Please, let me in!"

Despite it being almost midnight, the large wooden door creaked open and a monk peeked his head out of the door. "Can I help you my child?" he asked, scanning her from head to toe.

The woman knew how she looked…dressed in the clothing of a prostitute and heavily pregnant, she wasn't exactly the type allowed into churches. "Please…."she begged again, "….my baby!"

It took a couple of minutes, but eventually the monk opened the door wide enough to grant the lady entrance, although she was left to enter on her own accord. Once inside, she collapsed to the ground and groaned, "My baby! Something's wrong!"

At the commotion, several other monks came rushing in, with many of them rushing straight back out…hopefully to get supplies for the birth. The Archdeacon of the church stepped forwards and helped the lady to lie down. "Do not worry my child. Everything will be alright….just take deep breaths for us."

She was encouraged to lie back on a pile of blankets as the labour continued, with monks rushing backwards and forwards in order to provide comfort.

The labour lasted well into the early hours of the morning, and the pain was excruciating. She screamed throughout the entire process until finally, the Archdeacon held up a crying boy, handing it to another monk in order to allow them to clean the child and wrap him up in blankets. "It is a boy my child…" he whispered soothingly.

"Archdeacon!" cried out the monk who had been handed the baby, panic clear in his voice, "Archdeacon!"

"What?"

The monk came rushing back over and handed the baby back, obviously eager to get rid of the child. When the Archdeacon glanced down, he flinched back in shock. "Le diable!" he hissed

"What's wrong?" cried out the woman, "What's wrong with my baby?!"

Thrusting the baby back into the monks' arms, the Archdeacon clicked his fingers and two monks grabbed the woman by her arms and dragged her up. "Satans' whore!" he hissed, "Your child is le diable! The devil incarnate!"

"I-I don't understand!"

The monk holding the, now crying, baby stepped forwards and showed her the face of her son….and his eyes. They were completely black with blood red irises.

"How dare you!" growled the Archdeacon, "How dare you come into this holy place and give birth to the son of Satan?!"

"I-I didn't know, i-"

"Take her away! She is a witch…and shall be treated as such!"

"N-no! Please!"

Her cries went unanswered as she was dragged away. Watching as she went, the Archdeacon sighed…it was likely she would only be locked up for life, not burnt at the stake as witches used to be. Still…she would die, and that was all that mattered.

"Archdeacon, what about…it?" asked the monk carrying the child.

"…Leave in a nearby alley. It's God's decision over what will happen to it now."

….

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU RED-SKINNED BASTARD!"

Azazel winced at the anger in his wife's voice, tail twitching nervously behind him. Seated next to him, outside of the mansion's infirmary, was little Anna-Marie (who preferred to be known as Rogue). He and Raven had adopted the little girl after finding her on the streets, just after she ran away from her biological Aunts'

Rogue turned to him and frowned, "Azzy, why's Ray-Ray screamin' like dat?"

Erik Lehnsherr, who was seated next to his heavily pregnant husband, grinned. "Your Daddy's been sticking his n-"

"Erik!" scolded Charles.

"I was going to say nose!"

Charles simply rolled his eyes and smiled at his adoptive niece. "Your Mummy's having a baby. You're going to have a little brother!"

Scrunching her nose up, Rogue shook her head, "Don't want one…" she mumbled, "…Wanda says brothers suck!"

Raising his eyebrow at his daughter, who was playing with her dolls on the floor (and ignoring the conversation), Charles sighed. "Wanda and Pietro….are very competitive sweetie, they both want to win. Wanda's just frustrated because of that…your little brother will be much too young to play for a while."

Rogue frowned slightly, before nodding decisively. "Okay…because Wanda and Pietro are twins right?"

"That's right. They just argue a bit more than other brothers and sisters, that's all."

"Does that mean that Wanda will like her new brother better than Pietro?"

Charles rested a hand on his protruding stomach and shook his head, "Of course not sweetie….I'm sure Wanda will love them both the same."

There was another scream from within the infirmary until….silence. After a couple of seconds, there was the sound of a baby crying and a nurse (who was a fellow mutant and often came to help with events such as this) came into the waiting room.

"Congratulations!" she beamed at Azazel, "You're the Father of a baby boy. Don't worry, the mother and child are both completely fine."

"We can go see them?" asked Azazel, clearly trying not to be too eager.

The nurse nodded, "Of course! Are you all immediate family?"

Charles stood up, with a little help from Erik, "I'm her brother…Erik are you going to-"

"Nein liebling…" chuckled Erik, catching Pietro by the metal of belt buckle as he zoomed past, "…me and the twins will stay out here. I think Pietro is a bit too rambunctious at the moment."

Nodding in understanding, Charles kissed his husband on the cheek and followed Azazel, Rogue and the nurse into the room. Lying on the bed, was a clearly exhausted Raven, who was beaming down at a bundle of blankets in her arms.

Upon seeing her husband, Raven waved him over. "Look…" she whispered, "…he looks just like you."

Azazel went around the side of the bed and his eyes widened at the sight of his son. The boy was a dark blue/indigo colour, with pointed ears and a little tail just peeking out of the blankets. With black hair and yellow eyes, their son was a perfect mixture of the two. Gently, he grabbed a hold of his son's hand, grinning at how his son weakly gripped it.

"He's perfect…" chuckled Azazel, wincing slightly when Rogue climbed up onto his knees in order to get a better look, "….are we still going to call him Kurt?"

Charles seemed shocked at this, so Raven smiled at him. "I wanted something positive associated with that name…no more fear okay?"

There was silence for a few moments, before Charles nodded in agreement. "No more fear."

…

"Erik!" sobbed Charles as he gripped his husband's hand, "Shit! How is this more painful than the twins?!"

Erik, who was desperately trying not to wince at the pain, just smiled. "Well the twins were overdue by a few days. They were probably eager to-"

"Shut up! This is your fault! Why did I let you do this to me again?!"

Wisely, Erik chose to remain silent as the grip on his hand tightened and the yelps and screams of pain continued. He winced as a sudden headache came on, and judging by the look on the nurse and Hank's face, they felt it as well.

"Liebling…" whispered Erik, "…Liebling I know it hurts, but you're projecting!"

Charles twisted his head to stare at his husband, tears streaming down his cheeks as he squeezed his eyes shut. "Sorry, I'm sorry, I'll-"

Another contraction hit, interrupting him as pain shot through everyone.

"Okay…" whimpered the nurse, who was clearly trying to remain in control, "….just one more push professor. I can see the head now….one more push okay?"

Charles nodded weakly, the grip on Erik's hand tightening again as he pushed through another contraction. There a sudden sense of relief as a baby's cry echoed throughout the room.

"It's a boy!"

As the nurse went to wash the screaming baby, Erik stroked Charles's hair away from his eyes. "It's okay…It's okay."

After a couple of minutes, the nurse handed the baby over to Charles, who cooed at him. "Look at you! Look Erik!"

Erik lifted his son into his arms and beamed, "He looks just like you…" he whispered. The child had the same facial structure and gorgeous blue eyes of his husband, although the hair shade seemed to be similar to Erik's own hair, "….same eyes, same cute nose. He's perfect."

As the pair admired their son, there was a knock on the door and Raven peeked her head in, Kurt wrapped up in her arms. "Permission to enter?" she giggled, eyes immediately focusing on the new born.

Erik waved her in, but just as the shapeshifter entered, there was a gust of wind and Wanda and Pietro appeared on the edge of the bed.

"Letmesee! Letmesee!" the young boy babbled excitedly, holding his arms out to hold his new brother.

Chuckling, Erik handed their son over to Charles and lifted Pietro onto his knee, bracing him so that Pietro could hold his new brother securely. "What do you think kid?"

Pietro just stared at the baby in silence…however, Wanda clearly wasn't happy.

"Honey…" began Charles in concern, "…honey, what's wrong? Don't you want to meet your new baby brother?"

Wanda shook her head, crossing her arms and pouting. "Don't want new brother…"

"Why not?"

"Don't wanna get rid of Pietro!"

As Wanda buried her face into Charles's chest (missing her Dad's wince), her two parents glanced at each other in amusement. Charles chuckled, "Oh love, we don't have to get rid of Pietro! It just means you'll have two brothers now, instead of one."

"…Promise?"

"Of course….now would you like to meet him?"

Wanda nodded, carefully holding her arms out as the baby was placed in them. She stared at him for a few moments, before nodding. "I guess he's not too bad…he's quieter than Pietro."

Erik chuckled at this (and Pietro's indignant 'Hey'). "Not for long Schatz."

"What's he called?"

"Well, we decided to call him David."

Wanda mouthed the name, before nodding again. "I like it."

"We're glad you approve your highness."


	2. Powers

X-Men one shots that will tie directly in with my main X-Men AU revolving around David Xavier-Lehnsherr, Kurt Wagner and Remy LeBeau.

Please read and review :)

….

Remy always knew he was different. Ever since he was a small boy, he reacted strongly to the emotions of others….and could influence them as he found out later. It was only thanks to his charm, that he was able to escape from Fagan and his anger.

A little over a year later, Remy met (read as stole from) a Jean Luc LeBeau, and was adopted into the Thieves guild, where life improved dramatically.

When he turned twelve however, Remy found himself with another problem. "Merde!" he yelled, as a pencil exploded from where he had thrown it against the wall, leaving a small hole in the plaster.

"What de hell was dat Remy?!" yelled his Father from the bottom of the stairs.

Desperately, Remy glanced around. "Ummmmm, I-I…I dropped my books Papa!"

There was silence for a few moments, before Jean Luc called up again. "Okay petit, try an' keep it down non?"

"Oui Papa!"

Remy crept over to where the hole in the wall was and ran his fingers over it. "Merde…" he muttered again, "…dere's no way Papa won' notice dis."

Frantically, he glanced around, before his eyes fell on a family photo that had been thumb-tacked to the opposite wall. Quickly, he removed the photo and used it to cover the hole….but in his panic, one of the thumb-tacks began to glow and exploded in the wall again.

"MERDE!"

Thankfully the explosion was smaller this time, so there was silence from downstairs. Making sure to stand away from any walls, Remy stared at his hands in shock. After a few minutes staring and examining them, Remy decided to test these powers in secret, climbing out his window and running into the woods behind the property.

He tried to keep these new powers a secret for as long as he could, however, a few weeks after first developing them, everything came to light.

It was a normal day out in the streets of New Orleans and Remy was spending some time with his Papa and older brother. He knew that they were just trying to keep him away from Bella Donna, but honestly, Remy wasn't bothered….he enjoyed spending time with his Papa and Henri.

"What about dis one Papa?" asked Remy, racing over to a market stall which was selling necklaces and bracelets, and gently un-hooking one, holding it up to his Papa, "Tante will like dis one won' she?"

Jean-Luc held it up to the light and narrowed his eyes at it, as if he was thinking about buying it. "Hmmmm, I don' know petit…"

The stall owner eagerly spoke up, regaling the Father and son duo with how the necklace was once owned by an empress (false of course), however, whilst the man was distracted, Henri perused the items on the stall….the odd one or two of any real value finding its way into his pocket.

Once Henri was satisfied, he silently gestured to his Papa, who plastered a sad look on his face. "I'm sorry petit…" he sighed in mock disappointment, "….but I don' t'ink I have the money for this. Maybe anot'er time."

Remy stifled a grin and nodded, his auburn hair falling in front of his face, giving the appearance of genuine sadness (when really, it helped shield the amused look on his face). "Okay Papa…" he turned away, "…maybe anot'er time."

Jean-Luc placed the necklace back on the hook and smiled apologetically at the owner, before walking in the direction of the local theatre, closely followed by his two sons. Before they could celebrate their success however, a familiar, arrogant voice came from an alleyway.

"Well, well, well…" Julien Boudreaux chuckled as he stepped into the light, "….if it isn't his royal highness himself….and the freak."

Jean-Luc pushed Remy behind him, and glared at the young man, "You're gonna watch your mouth Boudreaux. We have a peace treaty wit' your Papa…and I'd hate to drag you home by your ear 'cause you're being a pain."

Julien shrugged, his eyes focused on Remy. "My Papa won' do nothin' to me….he'll choose me over that freak."

"My. Son. Is. Not. A. Freak!"

Jean-Luc growled slightly when he saw other members of the Assassin's guild surround them. "Remy…" he whispered, "…I need ya to run okay?"

"But Papa-"

"GO!"

Remy yelped when his Papa pushed him away, leaping over boxes in order to dodge the hands of the Assassins. Once a safe distance away, Remy hid behind a market stall (which had been abandoned by the owner) and watched from behind it. Julien was clearly reluctant to start the fight against the Head of the Thieves Guild, but couldn't seem to stop himself from cursing out Remy, calling him every name under the sun.

Remy watched in amazement as his Papa remained calm, mocking Julien….which was a mistake. With a quick flick of his wrist, Julien threw a concealed dagger at Jean-Luc, laughing as it hit the man in the shoulder. "Not a stupid child anymore am I?!" he yelled.

"PAPA!" screamed Remy as Julien brandished a knife and strode towards Henri (who was standing in front of his Father) and Jean-Luc. The young teen felt so angry….until he realised that the stall that he was behind was glowing.

A familiar sign.

Remy leapt away as the stall began to rumble and the wood began to crack. "Run!" he yelled, leaping past the Assassins in order to grab his Papa and brother.

"Remy? I told you to-"

"Dere's no time Papa! Run!"

Jean-Luc frowned as his son encouraged him to stand up, his eyes widening when he saw the glowing stall "What de-"

Suddenly, the stall erupted, sending shards of wood flying everywhere. The explosion left a large smoking hole in the middle of the street as people began to scream and run away. The Assassins were all scattered, ignoring the trio as Remy dragged his Father and brother away from the scene.

"Remy…" gasped Henri, "…w-was that-"

"Later!" interrupted Remy as they raced towards the mansion, "I'll tell ya later!"

After a few minutes of solid, steady running (with Jean-Luc faltering slightly as the blood loss from his wound began to affect him), they finally reached the house. Before Jean-Luc could even think of questioning his son, other members of the guild rushed him to the infirmary, leaving Remy alone to hide in his room.

Almost two hours later, Remy flinched as his door creaked open. "Papa I'm-"

Jean-Luc held up his hand to stop him, before sighing, "How long?"

"…a few weeks."

"Why didn' you tell me?"

Remy bowed his head, his auburn hair covering his tear-filled eyes. "I-I'm sorry…" he whispered, "…I jus' didn' want you to t'ink dat I was more of a freak!"

There was silence for a few moments, before Jean-Luc sat on the bed and pulled his son closer, into a hug. "Oh petit…" he sighed, "…to me, you will never be a freak, understand?"

Remy nodded weakly as Jean-Luc continued. "But keeping secrets like dat is very dangerous okay? What if you'd blown up a building instead?"

"I-I don' t'ink I can do dat…."

"Don' matter petit…it might have happened and you could have been hurt. Do you know what dat would have done to me?!"

"…Je suis désolé Papa."

Jean-Luc sighed, "I know petit…I know."

….

Raven shot awake, a loud banging from the ground floor of the mansion having awoken her. "Azazel…" she hissed, roughly shaking her husband awake, "…Azazel!"

"Vhat? Azazel slowly rolled over and blearily blinked at Raven, frowning at the panicked look in her eyes, "Vhat's wrong?"

"I can hear someone downstairs!"

Azazel rolled his eyes and turned back over, "Ve live in a house full of kids…it's probably one of zem rooting around for a midnight snack."

Before Raven could answer, there was another crash from downstairs and the sound of unfamiliar voices coming up the stairs. This got Azazel's attention immediately. He shot up to a seated position, "милая…" he whispered, "…get Kurt and get to the lower levels."

"I'm not some damsel- "

"Raven please! You need to keep Kurt safe. Ve don't know who these people are! Zey could be government!"

There was silence for a few moments, before Raven nodded and quickly left the bed, striding over to where their baby boy lay asleep in his cot, a tiny tail wrapped around one of the bars. When she picked him up, Kurt woke and began to sob….loudly.

The door to their bedroom slammed open and two men rushed in, guns aimed at the group. "Fucking hell!" screamed one of them at the sight of Azazel, who quickly teleported in front of them in order to disarm them and give his wife enough time to leave the room.

"Run!" he yelled at her, the sudden loud noises causing Kurt to scream louder, "Raven run!"

Raven nodded, holding Kurt close to her chest and racing out of the door, crying out for help as she went.

"Follow the freak!" yelled one of the men, distracting Azazel long enough for his partner to break away and run after the blue female.

Not wanting to lead the man to where the students (who were vulnerable) lay sleeping, Raven headed in the opposite direction, away from her brother and the rest of her small family, and towards the North Wing, where the library and recreation rooms were situated.

She ducked and weaved as the man open fired, racing up the stairs until she reached the top floor. By that time, the man had run out of bullets, and pulled out a knife instead. "Mutie freak!" spat the man, lunging at her.

Frantically, Raven pressed Kurt (who was still wailing) closer to her chest and kicked out at the man. As the fight continued, she flipped and span around with only her legs as weapons. Eventually, she managed to knock the knife out of his hands, however, he wasn't done.

With a desperate cry, the man leapt at her, grabbing at her arms and yanking at them. Raven fought him desperately, one arm in the man's grip and the other holding on to Kurt. The fight got closer and closer to the stair banister, which overlooked the main hall….many feet below.

Raven tried to kick the attacker, however when she lifted her leg up, the man pushed forwards, causing her to lose her balance….and her grip on Kurt.

With a startled cry, Raven reached out her hand to try and catch Kurt as he fell over the edge of the bannister…only to miss. "NOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed, spinning around and kicking her attacker in the face, his jaw cracking under the force as he fell to the ground.

Without even checking to see if the man was unconscious, Raven raced down the stairs until she reached the main hall. However, it was deserted. "Kurt?!" called out Raven desperately, "KURT!"

"Raven?"

Raven span around to see Azazel standing in the entrance to the west wing, a bundle of blankets in his hand. "Oh thank god!" she gasped, rushing over and taking Kurt into her arms, "Oh baby, you're okay!"

Kurt waved a hand at her, reaching out to grab her hair as he grinned toothlessly up at his mother. Raven beamed at Azazel, stretching up slightly in order to kiss him on the cheek. "Thank god you caught him…" she exclaimed gratefully.

Azazel frowned, "Catch him? He vas already on the floor ven I teleported in, so there was no need to catch him….vhy would I need to catch him?"

"B-but, I-He fell…I-I mean, the man caused me to lose my grip on him and he fell from all the way up there!" Raven stammered, pointing upwards at the bannister.

"You dropped him?! Then how did he-"

Azazel stopped in his tracks, and the pair glanced down at Kurt, who was still giggling madly. "Do you think he…" Raven paused, "…you know?"

"Teleported? With the fright of falling, it might have triggered it I suppose…" Azazel shrugged, "….that is how I first teleported. Although, my mother dropped me over the edge of a cliff purposely."

Raven couldn't think of a way to respond to that, and instead turned her attention back to her son. "Good boy Kurt…" she cooed, "…Mummy's sorry she lost her grip. Mummy's sorry for everything…" She pulled him closer and rocked side to side, "…but I'm so glad you saved yourself."

….

Erik sighed wearily as he rocked David back and forth. The six month old refused to be parted from him, clinging onto his turtleneck, and screaming whenever Erik tried to pry him away. The pair were sat in the library, with Erik keeping a careful eye on his other two children.

"Pietro, no!" yelled Wanda, wrenching her doll out of her brother's grip, "That's mine!"

The other five year old simply grinned and sped to the other corner of the room. When Pietro first developed enough speed to run after learning to walk, his mutant powers also came into effect...and he took every chance to use them.

Wanda was a little slower in developing her own powers, and her parents were still not sure what they were exactly. However, when the little girl truly lost her temper, things had a habit of exploding.

"Pietro…" sighed Erik, raising his voice over David's sobs, "…no running in the library remember?"

" ?!"

Taking a couple of minutes to decipher his son's rushed speech, Erik glanced down at David. "I'm not sure he'll let me Pietro…"

"Surehewill!" Pietro sped over to them, "HeyDavid, youwannaplaywithyourbigbrother?"

"Slowly Pietro, remember what Daddy keeps saying."

Pietro took a deep breath, "Hey…David. Do you want to….play with me?"

Pietro adored his baby brother, often offering to help Charles with David, and always wanting to hold him. To be fair, David was also quite fond of Pietro in return…or so Charles claimed.

Erik slowly got to his knees, close to where Wanda was playing with her dolls. "Okay liebling…" he muttered, gently prying David's hands away from his jumper, "…I'm still here, I'm still here. Please don't scream…"

Slowly, he placed David on the ground….and sighed wearily as the baby's face scrunched up in preparation for another screaming match. However, before David could begin, Pietro zoomed over and leant over his baby brother.

"You wanna play with the car?" asked the five year old, clearly trying to slow down his speech. Carefully, he helped his brother sit up and lean against one of the library sofas, before then going to play with one of his toy cars, making the appropriate car noises and taking David's mind off being away from Erik.

Wanda clearly wasn't impressed, smoothing out her skirt before turning away from her brothers.

"Don't you want to play with Pietro and David honey?" Erik asked, "I'm sure David would like to see all of your lovely dolls."

"Boys can't play with dollies…" she grumbled, "…they're for girls."

"Of course boy can play with dolls Wanda, it's just that most of them prefer other toys, that's all."

David seemed to agree with his Vati, hands reaching out towards Wanda as he babbled excitedly. However, Wanda remained unconvinced, glaring at her baby brother and shuffling a little further away.

This didn't please David.

With a frustrated whine, David continued to hold out his hands. At first Erik, didn't take any notice, keeping an eye on Pietro in case the child tried to run again.

"My dolly!"

Erik's head darted back to Wanda, who was staring up at the ceiling. He followed her gaze upwards and gasped…floating above the girl was her favourite doll, a brunette clad in a dark blue dress.

"How the-"

Almost cautiously, Erik glanced over at his youngest son, to see the baby staring at the toy, hands still outstretched towards it.

"David?"

Upon hearing his name, David glanced at his Vati, therefore turning his attention away from the doll…which then fell back to the ground. Erik only faintly registered the coos and babbles of David, telepathically calling out for Charles in sudden disbelief.

/Charles!\\\


	3. Summer

X-Men one shots that will tie directly in with my main X-Men AU revolving around David Xavier-Lehnsherr, Kurt Wagner and Remy LeBeau.

Please read and review :)

….

"Papa!" giggled Remy, trying to pull Jean-Luc's hand away from his eyes, "Papa, where are we?"

Jean-Luc smiled warmly at the seven year old, the smile only widening when he saw other parents grinning at the small family. Walking a little bit behind them was Henri, and his long-time girlfriend, Merci.

"Alright petit…" chuckled Jean-Luc, gently placing Remy on the ground (but still not removing his hand away from the child's eyes), "….let me jus' grab your sunglasses. Keep your eyes closed okay?"

Remy's eyes, whilst unique, often caused others to treat the child with disgust. Quickly, he removed his hand, checked that Remy's eyes were still closed, and placed the sunglasses on his face. "Okay, you can open dem now!"

He knew exactly when Remy obeyed, because the child gasped and span around, and ran to his Papa for a hug. "De fish zoo! Papa, it's de fish zoo!"

The Audubon Aquarium of the Americas was a popular tourist attraction, and on one of their walks around the local streets of New Orleans, Remy had seen an advertisement for it, confessing to Jean-Luc (who had only recently adopted him) that he had never seen any live fish before, or been to a zoo of any kind.

Well Jean-Luc wasn't going to stand for that.

It took a few months of planning, but eventually, he managed to organise a surprise trip to the Aquarium.

Chuckling, Jean-Luc returned the hug. "Good surprise?"

"A great surprise!" Remy began to tug on his Papa's hand, "Come on, come on!"

Eagerly, Remy ran to the ticket booth and bounced up and down as his Papa paid for the tickets. Once paid, they began the tour, first going into the Great Maya Reef area. This was a 30 foot ling tunnel full of tanks with Mayan statues and exotic sea creatures, such as lion fish, yellowtail snapper, moray eels and spiny lobsters.

Remy ooohed and aaahed at all of the creatures, before racing up the stairs, into the Amazon rainforest section. This was a circular, humid room that gave them a birds-eye view of the Amazon rainforest.

Jean-Luc ducked as birds flew overhead, keeping a careful eye on his son as the child ran to see the piranhas, trying to see over the fence.

"Come here kiddo." Grinned Henri, letting go of Merci's hand in order to lift his younger brother into the air so that Remy could have a proper view of the vicious fish down below. "I wonder if dey eat Cajun?"

Remy giggled at this, "I t'ink dey'll need a better meal dan me! Tante says I'm like a toothpick!"

Overhearing this, Jean-Luc smiled sadly. Due to the many years living on the streets, Remy was half starved when Jean-Luc adopted him and despite the months of good food, he was still very skinny.

Eventually, Remy grew tired of the piranhas and wriggled to be put down, racing out of the room and towards the penguins. At the precise moment in time, the penguins were being feed, gulping down fish and they dived and bobbed in the water.

"Mister Keeper? What is dat one doing?" Remy asked, pointing at a penguin, who was making strange head motions.

The Keeper smiled, "That's one of our males, see the blue tag on the right flipper? He's trying to attract a female."

"By doing dat?"

"Yep. It may seem weird, but they probably think us giving flowers and chocolate is weird as well."

Remy thought to himself for a few moments, before nodding and following a penguin as it swam past him. For the next couple of minutes, he chased this penguin backwards and forwards, until finally he moved on to the Living in Water and Seahorse section.

After gleefully pointing out 'Nemo' (Jean-Luc had shown him the movie relatively recently, and Remy had loved it), Remy leapt over to the frogs. "Dey're not green Papa…" he exclaimed, pointing at a particularly colourful one, black with yellow spots.

"Not all frogs are green petit."

Remy frowned at him, so Jean-Luc continued, "Most of dem are colourful to warn away predators. De bright colours are a sign dat it may be poisonous, so predators are less likely to eat dem."

The frog leapt after a cricket in its tank, causing Remy to giggle. "Dat's smart of de frog Papa!"

"I don't t'ink it has much choice in de matter petit…." Chuckled Jean-Luc.

After spending a couple more minutes staring at the frogs, the group moved on to the sea otters. "Em-ma and Cla-ra…" read out Remy. His attention was soon grabbed by one of the otters swimming past, causing him to giggle and chase it.

When the otter paused for a few moments, Henri took the opportunity to kneel by his younger brother, "Did you know dat otters fall asleep holding hands so dat dey don' drift away?"

"Really?"

"Really!"

Remy glanced back at the otter and smiled. "Dat sounds nice…I want to be an otter."

Henri and Jean-Luc glanced at each other sadly, before Jean-Luc gently pulled his youngest son into a hug, which Remy was only too glad to reciprocate, quickly picking up on the sadness of his family. As the otters went to play on the rocks in their enclosure, Remy and the rest of the group moved on.

Next in the Aquarium was the stingray touch pool. It was already very crowded when they got there, however, Jean-Luc was able to shoulder into a gap, Remy in his arms. Seating his son on the side of the pool, he grinned at him. "Go on. You can touch dem you know."

Remy didn't seem sure, glancing at the stingrays. "Don' dey sting Papa?"

"Dese ones don' petit, I promise."

Reassured, Remy slowly leant over so he could put his hand in the water, his other hand gripping tightly onto Jean-Luc's shirt. As his fingers brushed against the back of a stingray as it swam past, Remy quickly drew his hand out of the water and giggled. "It feels weird Papa!"

"Really? What does it feel like?"

"All slimy!"

Jean-Luc chuckled, supporting his son as the child went in for another feel. Further down the pool, a little girl suddenly began to cry, a stingray having slipped up out of the water, a little bit too close to her face.

Henri seemed to sympathise with the girl, remaining behind his Papa in order to stay away from the pool. "Dey look like something out of de Aliens film…" he muttered, "…how can you jus' touch dem Remy?"

"Dey're nice…dey don' bit or nothing!"

Henri shuddered again, causing Jean-Luc to smile and lift Remy into his arms. "Come on petit, I t'ink we'd better go before Henri wets himself non?"

Remy giggled and ran around the corner towards the Mississippi River section….where there was an alligator. Remy ran over to the enclosure, peering through the glass at the alligator (which was practically pressed up against the glass).

"Why is he always going for de dangerous ones…" muttered Henri, scowling at Merci, who couldn't help but chuckle, "…piranhas, stingrays and now a ferocious alligator!"

"Papa, come and look at all dese teeth!"

Jean-Luc seemed to agree with his oldest son, but shrugged. "It's either dis, or we can go boating on de swamps and look for alligators dere."

"…Here. I like here."

Remy, who remained oblivious to the conversation, began tapping on the glass….only to fall backwards in shock when the alligator lunged at it.

"Remy!" called out Jean-Luc in alarm, striding over and lifting the child into his arms, bouncing him up and down when Remy sniffled slightly in shock. "It's alright petit, let's go back downstairs huh?"

Remy nodded, rubbing his face into his Papa's shirt in an attempt to calm down. Ruffling his son's hair, the small group made their way downstairs. "Don' you wanna look at the jellyfish petit?" asked Jean-Luc, pointing out the creatures in question.

This got Remy's attention and he pulled away from his Papa, his eyes wide as he watched the colourful jellies bob up and down. Jean-Luc sighed in relief, before chuckling warmly. "Now dese do sting petit. Y'wanna know how to treat the pain from a jellyfish sting?"

Remy nodded eagerly, so Jean-Luc continued. "Vinegar. Works every time!"

"Wow!"

"Dere we go, don' say I don' teach you anyt'ing!"

Remy giggled, "You teach me a lot of t'ings Papa."

After watching the jellyfish for a while, Remy soon got tired of being held and wriggled to be put down. Once on the floor, he sped over to the Gulf of Mexico exhibit. "Look Papa! Sharks!"

Swimming in a large tank, were ginormous Sand Tiger sharks, every single tooth seemingly on show as they swam near the glass. Jean-Luc winced slightly, but couldn't help but grin at the excited look on Remy's face as he oohed and aahed at all the fish that were also included in the tank.

"A sea turtle! Papa, it's a sea turtle!"

Thankful that his son's attention was dragged away from the terrifying sharks, Jean-Luc followed Remy's finger to where it was pointing and couldn't help but stare at the beautiful creature. "Wow…" he whispered, ruffling his son's hair as Remy pressed himself close.

Henri, who was also staring in amazement at the sea turtle, turned to an information card that was attached to the side of the tank. "He's called King Mydas according to dis. An endangered sea turtle."

Remy didn't seem to hear him, still fixated on the sea turtle that was drifting past the glass. They stood in front of that tank for a while, content to watch the sharks and the sea turtle. After a time, Jean-Luc sighed and grinned at the rest of the group, "I t'ink it's only the gift shop left now." He knelt down to smile at Remy, "Would you like something from de shop petit?"

Remy seemed very unsure, bowing his head as he shuffled from side to side. "Dunno…" he muttered.

Henri and Jean-Luc glanced at each other. "Well…" began Jean-Luc, "…why don' we go have a look and maybe you'll see something you like, oui?"

Nodding, Remy gently took a hold of his Papa's hand and followed him towards the shop. The shop matched the décor of the rest of the aquarium, being bright and colourful with shelves upon shelves of soft toys, books, stationary and other souvenirs.

"Go on…" Jean-Luc gently encouraged, ruffling Remy's hair, "….you can have a look around. Let me know if you want anyt'ing oui?"

Remy nodded shyly, edging away from his Papa until he determined that it was safe…after that, there was no stopping him. Eagerly, the child ran around the shop, picking up item after item and examining it, before putting it back.

Eventually, Remy came rushing up to Jean-Luc (who was watching from the mug section), soft toy turtle in his arms. "S'il vous plait Papa?"

Jean-Luc grinned, "Of course petit, anyt'ing else you want?"

"Non Papa."

Nodding, Jean-Luc strode over to the cashier, hiding his own souvenir choice as he went to pay. After that, the group made their way back to the car and Jean-Luc handed Remy the shop bag, "What are y'going to call him petit."

Remy seemed confused at this, but soon nodded in understanding. "Mydas! Like de turtle in de tank!"

He went to pull out the soft toy, only to frown and pull out a mug. It had an otter on it that was fashioned into a handle, with REMY written on it in bold, red font. "Papa?"

Jean-Luc twisted around as Henry drove them out of the car park, "It's for you petit. It has your name and everyth'ing on it."

"Pourquoi?"

"Because I wanted to…do you not like it?"

Remy shook his head frantically, clutching the mug to his chest. "Oui, oui! I like it Papa!"

"Dat's all dat matters den."

…

Raven groaned wearily as her 18 month-old, Kurt, continued to wail and cry, pushing against her chest in an attempt to wriggle free. "Honey…" she groaned, "...you need to use your words remember?!"

Kurt simply continued to whine, and by this time, Raven was at her wits end. Desperately trying to get out of the heat, she headed down to the laboratories, where Hank had gathered the students who couldn't handle the heat. The corridors and rooms were air-conditioned, making the heatwave bearable.

Almost as soon as she entered the South Wing, Kurt began to settle down, although he was still whimpering slightly.

"Hank?" called out Raven, "Hank?"

"Raven?"

Raven span around to see Erik striding up to her, one year old David held securely in his arms. "Raven, are you alright?" he asked in concern, clearly seeing that the young woman was stressed.

She shook her head, "Kurt won't settle down. I've tried everything! Music, his favourite story, his favourite tv show, everything!"

Erik frowned in concern, shifting David (who was babbling excitedly at Kurt) into the crook of one arm. "Is he ill?"

"I don't know! He isn't coughing, or sneezing or anything!" She sighed, "That's why I need Hank. If anyone can tell me what's wrong with my baby, then he can."

Before she could turn away, Erik snapped his fingers. "Hank!" He grinned at Raven, "Hank prefers to stay down here during heatwaves right? Because his fur makes life really uncomfortable."

Raven frowned in confusion for a few seconds, before her eyes widened in realisation and she gently stroked Kurt's cheek. "His fur….he's too hot up there."

"Exactly."

Raven pulled Kurt into a hug, smiling softly as he babbled at her, the odd coherent word making its way through. "I feel like such a shit mother…." She whispered, "….how could I not realise that his fur would make this summer unbearable?!"

"You couldn't have known what would happen. Last year, it was nowhere near as hot, so Kurt wasn't as affected." Erik gently patted her on her shoulder, "You're not a bad mother. You're a mother who is learning as she goes along and is doing a great job of it."

Raven nodded in thanks, however, before she could say anything, Erik continued. "Now that I've been supportive, how about we actually do something about it?"

"You're such a di-"

"-Ah, ah, ah. Not in front of the children." Erik grinned at the frustrated look on Raven's face, before striding past her, "I've blown up the kiddie pool for David. Kurt is quite welcome to join him."

"That…that would be great."

She followed Erik down the corridor and into a separate room, where a bright red pool full of water was set up.

"What's wrong with the pool outside? It'll still be cool won't it?" asked Raven as Erik lowered David into the water.

Erik chuckled as his son splashed water up at him, soaking his t-shirt. "Because the one outside is full of children…loud, rough children, which makes it very difficult to keep a toddler cool."

Raven nodded in understanding. The students of the school who weren't taking residence in the lab could often be found in the pool, and it was very hard to keep control of all those teens and young children.

Kurt seemed to have noticed that David was having fun without him, and began to wriggle frantically. "Davy! Wan' Davy!"

"Alright! Alright!" chuckled Raven, lowering Kurt into the pool, "I hope the future blesses you with patience."

Erik grinned, "With Azazel as his Dad, I have no doubt about that."

"What about me?"

"You and patience have never really gotten on….which is why Rogue and you clash a bit. You're both impatient and you bounce off each other."

Raven frowned, opening her mouth to retort…before sighing and nodding in agreement. "Yeah, I suppose you're-HEY!"

She yelped when Kurt's tail began to wag back and forth frantically, therefore sending water everywhere. "Kurt! Kurt! Honey!"

The blue-skinned toddler ginned up at his mother, "Love you Mama!"

Erik chuckled as Raven visibly softened at her son's cheerful admission. "You are such a push-over."

Before Raven could answer, David glanced up at his Vati and held out a hand, baby blue eyes widening. "Vati, choco p'ease."

Erik held out for all of three seconds, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a fun-sized Mars bar. "Please don't tell your Dad…" he muttered, "…the lecture on chocolate before tea just isn't worth it sometimes."

David simply nodded cheerfully and tucked into the Mars bar, breaking off bits in order to hand them over to his cousin. "T'ank you Vati."

Glancing at Raven, Erik sighed. "Not another word."

"Way to hold out against the puppy dog eyes."


	4. Family Moments

X-Men one shots that will tie directly in with my main X-Men AU revolving around David Xavier-Lehnsherr, Kurt Wagner and Remy LeBeau.

Please read and review :)

….

++++++++Hunger+++++++++

"Why d'ya do this ta me Remy…" muttered Henri, peeking around the corner only to dart back when the familiar shadows of the assassins angled themselves along a nearby wall, "…We've told ya time and time again, not to sneak into deir headquarters and see Bella Donna!"

Remy appeared not to have heard him, but Henri continued anyway. "We need to do somet'ing."

"Yeah…." Muttered Remy, "…like eat."

He groaned as his stomach grumbled, "I know Cherie, you're hungry ain't you?"

Henri could feel his eyebrow twitching in annoyance, "We're being chased by a squadron of assassins and you're talkin' to your bloody stomach?!"

"Well it's talkin' ta me!" Making the shape of a mouth over his stomach, "It's sayin' fooooood! Fooooooood!"

"Well I'm sayin' shut up. Shut up!"

+++++++++New Move++++++++++

Wanda cheered slightly in success when a sharp twist of her wrist managed to behead a Sentinel, the head tumbling to the ground. She twirled around to see her cousin Kurt suddenly appearing behind a soldier and knocking him out.

"Hey Nightcrawler! I finally mastered that move!"

Kurt grinned at her, "Sorry Scarlet, I missed it. Let us see it again!"

With another wave and intricate moves of her fingers, Wanda once again removed the head of another Sentinel, it's eyes flickering for a moment before going dark. She curtsied as Kurt threw someone away from him with his tail.

"One more time!" he cheered, which Wanda was all too happy to do.

As the head of the third Sentinel rolled slightly, Kurt whooped in glee. "Saw that one!"

Pietro zipped in between them, holding up his hands, "I give ya ten!", before rushing to round up some more soldiers. Saluting her brother, Wanda turned back to Kurt…who was also giving his own score.

"Hey Nightcrawler! Only a six?!"

Kurt shrugged, "It's the best that I got!"

++++++++Pizza+++++++++++

"Daaaaaviiiiiiiid."

David flinched when he heard the familiar voice.

For over 6 hours, he had been working on his control and concentration, using only his mind to paint a copy of the Mona Lisa and write his homework at the same time. He was seated in the traditional Locus position on the floor of his room.

"Don't ignore me David…."

Wearily, he sighed as his Aunt entered the room, hands behind her back as she hid something. "Not now Raven…can't you see I'm in the zone right now?"

"The zone?"

"Aha…. nothing can faze me now."

"Oh?" Raven smirked and pulled the item out from around her back…. a pizza box, "…. Not even this?"

"…. I won't break."

Raven simply smirked at him, "Now I know you've tasted the five-cheese pizza, but this one…." She ran her hand over the lid of the box, "…. cheese-mongers have speculated of its existence for centuries. This is Da Vinci's original masterpiece!"

"Stop being ridiculous."

"I present to you…. the ninety-nine-cheese pizza!" she announced, throwing the lid of the box open.

Almost immediately, the smell of the warm pizza spread throughout the room causing the paintbrush and the pen to falter in the air.

"There can't be a ninety-nine-cheese pizza…." David winced, "… it's a culinary impossibility."

"Should I name the ingredients for you?"

David remained silent, desperately trying to ignore his Aunt as she began to circle around him, regaining control of the brush and pen and continuing with his painting and homework.

"Cheddar…. Passendale… Asiago…."

"I don't even know what that is!"

"Mozzarella of course."

"Alright, alright, alright!" David broke, letting the pen and the brush falling to the ground as he grabbed a piece of the pizza, "You are such a bit- "

/Language! \\\

David simply shrugged. /Face it Dad… she is\\\

*****Jokes*******

Jean-Luc winced as Tante's lecture increased in volume. Henri had needed something to impress his latest girlfriend, and decided that going through some of Tante's more forbidden items was the way to do it… and regretted the decision.

Remy, who had only recently joined their little family, stood by his father. The young child couldn't help but giggle at the sight of Henri's bowed head, and the embarrassed flush on his cheeks.

Despite trying to remain quiet, Tante could clearly hear the giggles, and frowned at the child. "Remy…"

The child gasped in shock and immediately stopped giggling as Tante placed both hands on her hips in a scolding position, "…do you t'ink I am funny?"

"Ummmm yeah! I m-mean sometimes?"

Jean-Luc resisted the urge to face-palm at his son's words, and winced when Remy continued. "Dere was dat time you told dat joke about de ox and the sparrow... well, it wasn't really a joke, but it was funny and- "

Eyes wide at his son's boldness, Jean-Luc gently nudged him in the side and, when Remy glanced up at him, shook his head imperceptibly. Remy, however, seemed to take the hint and cleared his throat, "I-I mean…No Aunt Tante."

As Remy turned his attention to the ground, Aunt Tante glanced at Jean-Luc and grinned, winking as she continued to lecture Henri.

********Sleeping Numb*******

Film night was one of Eric's more successful ideas.

The idea was to bring their family (and whatever students wanted to join) together and watch a film. Everyone tried to make it as often as they could, however, due to the increase in hatred against the Mutant race, and previous injuries suffered, Rogue and Kurt were the only ones present that evening.

Rogue tried to resist, but eventually Kurt wore her down and the pair watched 'The Da Vinci Code'. As the sun set outside and the room became shrouded in shadows, the brother and sister duo slowly fell asleep, the DVD menu replaying repeatedly.

Aside from the TV, the rec room was silent for around five hours. Late into the night, Kurt shifted from his side (where he had been sleeping with his tail under him), onto his front. His tail, which had numbed under his weight, arched up above almost as though it had a mind of his own.

Suddenly, the tail dropped onto his back, startling the blue-skinned teen wide awake with a yelp of shock. As soon as she heard her brother's yell, Rogue instantly woke up and snapped to a defensive position, ready to launch herself at the assumed intruder.

"What!? What is it!?"

Still in this position, Rogue heard her brother laughing behind her on the sofa.

"I-I-I-I fell asleep on m-my tail and it vent numb…." Stuttered Kurt through his laughter, "…and zen it f-fell on my back a-and I zought i-it vas s-someone else! Don't' you hate zat?"

Rogue stared at him in silence for a few moments, before sighing wearily and shaking her head. "Words fail me."

******Pea Shooter*******

Sitting above the basketball court, hidden in the metal of the large screens, Kurt, his sister and his cousins watched the game with interest.

Kurt's watch had malfunctioned earlier in the week, and he was desperate to see this game. With a little bit of organisation and careful sneaking around, the small family were able to sneak into the arena and into these unique seats.

"Oh look…" muttered David to his brother, "… It seems as though the Senator has decided to mingle with the common folk."

Down on the court, Senator Kelly was talking to a reporter, probably taking the chance to spread more of his anti-mutant ideals. Pietro sneered at this, pulling David away from the rest of their small family. "We can't let this chance pass us by…" muttered the older teen, reaching into his side pocket, "… pea shooter?"

"Don't mind if I do."

Loading the small weapon, David carefully lined up his shot… and fired, blowing hard into the shooter.

Down below, Senator Kelly yelped and glanced behind him.

"Oh, he's pissed…" chuckled David, "… I'm getting serious pissed vibes coming off him."

Pietro grinned at this, "Well, let's make him even angrier. "

Quickly, Pietro snatched the pea shooter at of David's hand, reloaded it…. And firedfiredfiredfiredfiredfiredfiredfired.

Thanks to Pietro's quick speed, Senator Kelly found himself pelted with over seven projectiles, causing him to spin around and yell at an 'unseen' foe.

Up above the game, David and Pietro cackled as the rest of their small group looked on.

"You two are so immature…" sighed Wanda wearily, although the smirk on her face proved that she wasn't too annoyed.

"Yeah, but you love us!" exclaimed both David and Pietro at the same time.

"You can't prove it."


	5. Relationship With Religion

X-Men one shots that will tie directly in with my main X-Men AU revolving around David Xavier-Lehnsherr, Kurt Wagner and Remy LeBeau.

Please read and review :)

This one-shot concerns religion. Remy was raised in a Catholic household, although it was rather lapsed. Kurt is very religious; however, I don't see David as being very religious, aside from his codename.

….

+++++ Remy ++++++

"Do we have ta go to church?" whined Remy as Jean-Luc tugged on his hand, "Aunt Tante doesn't have ta go!"

Jean-Luc snickered at this, "Your Aunt Tante has a rather…. Different way of prayin'. Why are ya whinging anyway? We don' go every week!"

"Oui! So, I don' see why we have ta go dis week!"

Rolling his eyes, Jean-Luc (without pausing in his walk) scooped Remy up into his arms tickled him, "Are ya gonna whine like dis all de way?!"

"Oui!" Remy giggled, quickly seeming to forget why he was whining in the first place.

He soon remembered when they arrived at the church.

"But it's boring!" the child moaned as they entered, ignoring how his adoptive Father tried to hush him, smiling apologetically at the old ladies who tittered at the moaning.

"That may be so…" Jean-Luc whispered into Remy's ear, "… but people tend to talk if we don' show up occasionally."

"Let dem!"

Jean-Luc rolled his eyes, muttering to himself about how Remy was 'spendin' too much time with Henri'. "Let's jus' sit down."

As they shuffled into a pew, Remy glanced around, his eyes wide as he stared at the stain glass windows. "Dey beau…." He whispered, "…who made dem?"

"I'm not sure petit…. Ssshhhh, I t'ink de Father would like to start soon."

"Father? I t'ought your Papa died?"

"Wha- No, no, no…" Jean-Luc chuckled to himself, "… it's what he's known as in the church. Father Foucault."

Remy frowned to himself, not fully understanding, but choosing not to say anything else. As the rest of the church settled down, the Father began.

"Today…." He began, "… we shall talk about original sin!"

Jean-Luc groaned silently at this. The story of Adam and Eve was his least favourite of the Bible stories…. Remy however, seemed transfixed, his eyes (hidden behind sunglasses) focused on the Father as the older man threw himself into the sermon.

Once the service was over, the pair headed home. As they strode through the streets, Jean-Luc glanced down at his son, worried about the child who had barely spoken a word.

"Is somet'in' wrong petit?"

"Non…. Oui." The child finally sighed, "Back on the streets, the nuns who would come out and give de other children food and offers of shelter, they would look at me and mutter somet'in' about how I was born from sin. Does dat mean I won' be allowed to go to heaven?"

Jean-Luc's fist tightened in anger. If he could go back to that small-minded town and teach those priests the true meaning of sin, then he would. Slowly, he knelt in front of Remy and gently encouraged the child to look at him.

"Remember what I told you about dose priests?"

"D-dey were wrong?"

"Exactement! The priests and the nuns were wrong about you. Your mother was de victim of a horrific crime, one that weren't her fault. And you are not sinful because of dat!"

"Mais, what about my eyes?!"

"Petit…" Jean-Luc took a deep breath, "… dere is not'in' wrong wit' your eyes! And anyone who says anyt'in' different is wrong!"

There was silence for a few moments, before Remy nodded in understanding and shuffled closer to his Papa, burying his face into the older man's chest. "Merci Papa."

+++++Kurt & David++++

"For I know the zoughts that I zink toward you, says the Lord, zoughts of peace and not of evil, to give you a future and a hope."

"Are you serious?"

Kurt paused in his reading, glancing over to his cousin. "I zought it vould help."

Pulling at the restraints, David scoffed. "You thought reading that Bible crap to an atheist would help?!"

"I zought it vould help you feel less lonely."

David burst into laughter, "Haven't you heard Kurt? I'm never alone!"

Watching in concern as his cousin tugged and pulled against the restraints, Kurt sighed, placing the Bible on a bedside table. "Stop it…" he whispered, "… you know those are there for your safety."

"No! They're for everybody's else's safety!" David yelled, "Not that it really matters anymore since Daddy dearest locked my powers up!"

"He didn't lock zem up…" scolded Kurt, "…. You still have powers, it's just Legion who's locked up."

"…. Who?"

Kurt flushed, his cheeks turning indigo. "Your…. Other self. Legion for- "

"- for we are many." Groaned David, pulling at the straps again, "More Bible bullshit!"

As he struggled against the straps, various items around the room began to shake as shelves pulled themselves away from the wall. Before a pair of scissors impaled him in the face, Kurt teleported out of the sealed room, before teleporting into his Uncle Charles's office.

"You need to help him, please!"

Without saying a word, Charles wheeled towards the room, leaving Kurt and Erik behind. There was silence for a few moments, before Kurt sighed. "Vill he be okay?"

"I don't know Liebling, I don't know."


	6. Fighting

X-Men one shots that will tie directly in with my main X-Men AU revolving around David Xavier-Lehnsherr, Kurt Wagner and Remy LeBeau.

Please read and review :)

….

"FREAK!"

Remy hunched behind a dumpster, placing his hands over his ears as he tried to remain calm. After revealing his more… explosive powers in the market-place almost a week ago, Julien Boudreaux had made it his personal mission to hunt down Remy and force him into a duel.

If Julien could formally challenge Remy to a duel, then no-one could interfere (no matter how old Remy was). Usually, when children would duel, it was until one surrendered…. Julien however, wanted them to fight as adults… to the death.

Jean-Luc had tried to keep Remy indoors, hoping to soothe things over with the Assassins before his son or someone else was seriously hurt…. But Remy hated being cooped up indoors.

He'd climbed out of the window and headed for the market-place, only to be spotted by Julien.

Remy now regretted leaving the house, especially as he knew he was no match for Julien.

"Come on Freak! Show yourself!"

Realising that the voice was closer than it had been before, Remy moved his hands to his mouth, hoping to stifle the sounds of his breathing.

It didn't work.

"Aha!"

Remy yelped when he felt someone grab his arm and pull him to his feet, twirling him around and slamming him against the wall. Julien leaned in close to his face, grinning as Remy tried to lean away.

"Gotcha ya little freak!"

Trying to appear braver than what he felt, Remy straightened up and oozed a little charm in his words, hoping to convince Julien to leave him alone. "Y-you don't wanna do dis…." He pleaded, "… our Fathers have a peace treaty!"

"So? I don't think it applies to freaks…. Or brats sniffing around my sister."

Remy flushed. His friendship (and possibly something more one day) with Belladonna was a tightly kept secret between the pair… which of course meant that everyone in the town knew about it. "I-I-I don' know what you- "

"- don't act like I'm stupid…" hissed Julien, "… I'm not stupid. You and my little sister had a cute friendship going on, but it has to end."

Pushing Remy against the wall one last time, Julien took a step back, reaching into a pocket and throwing something at Remy. Fumbling frantically, Remy managed to catch it, only to frown when he saw what it was… a dagger.

Pulling out a long rapier, Julien saluted Remy and moved into a fencer's position. "En guarde."

Glancing between the rapier and the dagger, noticing the distinct differences in size, Remy frowned. "You can't be serious! This isn't fair!"

Julien shrugged, "Nobody's gonna know except you and me… soon to be just me."

Before Remy could answer, Julien lunged at him, swiping at his chest as the teen yelped and jumped back.

The fight was very one-sided, with Remy barely able to block the blows with the tiny dagger and attempting to dodge the rest. His clothes were sliced and cut by the rapier, with the occasional hit slicing through skin.

Eventually, Remy reached his boiling point, taking several steps back in defence, before throwing the dagger at Julien, hoping to hit his shoulder and prevent him from fighting.

He failed to notice how the dagger seemed to glow as it left his hand.

Julien yelped in slight pain as the dagger landed in its intended target, his hand reaching up to try and pull the dagger free… until it exploded in his shoulder.

"AAAARRRGGGGHHHH!"

Blood, bone and flesh seemed to spray all over the alleyway as Julien screamed in pain.

Remy thought he was going to be sick.

Knowing that someone would have heard the bang of the dagger exploding, Remy snuck out of the alleyway, trying to look innocent as he blended into the New Orleans crowd.

He needed to get to his Papa.

*****Kurt******

"Alright. Elf. Wings. You're up."

David patted his cousin on the back as Logan waved his cousin and pretty boy into the ring, "Kick his ass." He whispered, smirking as Warren rolled his shoulders.

Kurt didn't seem so confident as he nervously edged into the ring.

"And don't think it's gonna be so easy brats…" growled Logan, lighting up a cigar, "… you try to leave the ring before clapping out, and you're in for a nasty shock."

As Logan waved for the fight to start, Angel leapt forwards, slashing at Kurt with his wing, forcing the other teen to teleport away… unfortunately, he instinctively went for the walls of the ring.

"Ah!" he yelped, having received a small shock from the wall, "Are you crazy!" he yelled at Logan, "You can't do zis!"

Logan shrugged, "It ain't gonna kill ya… hell, it ain't gonna do you much damage either. Don't touch the walls, and you'll be fine Elf."

Kurt just groaned, dodging another hit from Angel by leaping into the air, twisting around to avoid the other wing, before teleporting to the other end of the ring.

The match continued like this for several more minutes, with Angel lashing out at Kurt and Kurt simply teleporting away.

Eventually, Warren snarled in frustration. "Would you just fight?!" he yelled, "Come on Kurt! Fight!"

Kurt still looked unsure.

"Come on Freak!" Angel continued to taunt, ignoring Logan's warning glare, "Your slut of a Mother loves fighting, why not you?!"

Everything fell silent… not even Logan could believe that Angel had gone that far. However, before the older mutant could say anything, Kurt snarled in anger.

He leapt at Angel, teleported behind him, wrapping his tail around the winged mutant's neck and throwing him to the ground, before throwing him against the wall, causing Angel to yelp in shock and pain as he received electric shocks to his wings.

As Kurt seemed to realise what he had done, he took several steps back. "I'm sorry…" he muttered frantically, "… I'm sorry!"

Angel snarled at him, trying to push himself to his feet.

"Enough Wings…" Growled Logan, switching off the electricity, "…. Ya crossed a line and got yer ass handed to ya. The Elf wins."

As Angel tried to argue with the older mutant, Kurt made his way back over to his cousin. "I-I didn't mean to hurt him, I- "

Placing a hand on Kurt's shoulder, David shook his head. "He deserved it… you did the right thing alright?"

"… Why don't I believe that?"

*******David**********

"Do we have a deal?"

OF COURSE DAVID DEAR… YOU HAVE MY WORD.

The pre-teen winced as the shadowed being in his mind chuckled, "A-and you'll let me take control straight after?"

OF COURSE.

"Alright…. Save them."

YOUR WISH IS MY COMMAND.

…

The government agents kept a careful eye on the security camera feed, blank faces showing nothing as they searched for the last mutant.

Chained, restrained and blocked off from their powers, the mutants that they had managed to capture from the freak school also watched the feed.

"Please…" begged the cripple, who was pressed up next to his husband, "…. Just let us go. You don't have to do this!"

The children that they'd captured all nodded in agreement.

Freaks.

"I'm afraid it doesn't work like that Professor…" drawled the lead agent, "… now, your son could either surrender quietly, or all those men with guns that I've sent after him are going to get quite violent."

"Please, please don't- "

"- uh, Sir?"

The lead agent span around and frowned at the agent who'd interrupted him. Silently, the agent gestured at the top screen, which showed several agents surrounding the last teen.

"Well, well, well…" chuckled the lead agent, "… you'd better hope your son makes a decision quickly."

The Professor didn't answer, instead staring at the screen in alarm.

Upon glancing back, the lead agent could see why. On the screen, it seemed as though the teen was having a fit, jerking from side to side until finally, he flung his arms out, the screen crackled and the armed guards were heaps on the ground.

"What the- "

Suddenly, on the next screen for the next camera, armed guards were racing up the stairs…. Until the teen peeked his head around the corner, smirking and waving his fingers cheekily as the guards were thrown down the stairs.

"What the hell is that brat doing?" asked the lead agent, leaning into the screen and watching as the teen practically danced down the stairs.

On the next camera along, with even more guards rushing forwards to confront the teen, they watched the teen turned to camera and hold up a finger to his lips, acting a bit like a cartoon character. The teen struck some poses and with every click of his fingers and pose that he pulled, the guards gun's disintegrated… they fell to the ground…. They disappeared in wisps of black smoke.

"Shit…" muttered one of the agents, "… I thought he was just an ordinary telepath? I thought he could lift a few things with his mind and that's it!"

In the next corridor, guards shot at the oncoming teen, who didn't even flinch as they suffered the same fate as their friends.

"Fucking hell..." hissed the leader as he turned towards the cripple, "… what the fuck is he?!"

There was a brief silence, before the young man shook his head, not turning his eyes away from the screens. "I don't think David's in control."

Glancing back at the screens, they could see why the man thought that.

On the camera that used a heat-sensor camera, the guards were clearly visible…. As well as something else.

Striding up towards the guards, clicking its fingers and disintegrating the guards was an elongated figure, much taller than the teen. Judging by the readings, the figure was practically a miniature volcano…. Bright red.

But when the last guard disappeared, and the figure turned around, the agents all took a step back in alarm. The eyes and mouth of the figure glowed a bright blue, which contrasted sharply with the red skin.

"Shit…." Muttered the lead agent, "…. Shit, what the fuck is that!"

No-one could answer him…. And the teen/figure was getting closer.

"Lock the doors!" ordered the leader, "Nobody comes in without my permission!"

One of the mutants started to chuckle as the agents all began to panic. "And he I thought you wanted 'im to come here?"

The freak was ignored as the camera picked up the teen outside the door leading into that room, head tilted in curiosity and amusement…. Before the door shattered like glass being hit with a sledgehammer.

"FUCK!"

Bullets started to fly towards the doorway as the teen casually strode through.

"NOW, NOW, NOW…" the teen tutted, a teasing smile on his face as he wagged his finger, "… DON'T BE SO RUDE. I JUST WANT TO PLAY."

"W-what are you?"

The teen beamed, "THE FUTURE."


	7. Prejudice

X-Men one shots that will tie directly in with my main X-Men AU revolving around David Xavier-Lehnsherr, Kurt Wagner and Remy LeBeau.

Please read and review :)

….

"I hate dis town Papa…" Henri groaned under his breath, "… I t'ink I've seen about a dozen priests since we got 'ere…. And all of dem seem ready to crucify us!"

Jean-Luc couldn't help but nod in agreement, keeping a distrustful eye on the 'Men of God' as they walked past… they almost seemed to be looking for something… or someone perhaps?

"Spread out…" he ordered, "… trade as much as you can, and den we'll be out of 'ere."

The rest of the guild did as they were told, leaving Henri and Jean-Luc on their own.

They moved through the crowd with ease, pickpocketing the clear rich and the fancy men as they went. By the time they reached the town square, their pockets were practically bulging.

"Can we get out of 'ere now?" Henri asked, a touch of nervousness in his voice, "I don' like the way dose priests are lookin' at us… I feel like deir just waitin' for us to slip up and den dey'll swope in and exorcise us."

"You're paranoid boy!" Jean-Luc chuckled, "Next you'll be sayin'- HEY!"

His hand suddenly darted out, and he caught a small child by the collar of his ragged t-shirt, dragging him back.

"Give dat back ya little rascal!" he growled, spinning the child around to try and reclaim his wallet… only for his eyes to widen in shock.

Staring up at him, was a small boy, who was around six years old. Long, shaggy red hair that was full of twigs and leaves, dirt smeared all over his face, with clothes that were tattered and torn… and those eyes.

They were pitch black, except for the irises, which were blood-red…. And slowly filling up with tears.

"Mon Dieu!" Jean-Luc cried out in shock, falling to his knees so that he could get a better look at the child, "I'm sorry…" he whispered, as tears fell down the child's cheeks, "… I didn' mean to scare you like that, but you caught me by surprise!"

The child just shook, fear taking control of his muscles and causing them to shake uncontrollably.

"Would you tell me your name?"

Silence.

Jean-Luc frowned, opening his mouth to ask the question again… and then Henri tapped him on the shoulder.

"Ummm, Papa… we have company."

Making sure he kept hold of the child, Jean got to his feet and glanced in the direction that Henri was looking.

Several angry priests were heading in their direction, their eyes focused on the child in Jean's arms.

"Merci Monsieur…" one of them greeted, an obviously fake smile on his face, "… we have been looking for this petit diable for many months. You will be doing us a great favour if you hand the child over, placing him in our custody."

The child was starting to shake in Jean-Luc's arms, burying his face into the older man's arm, as though to try and avoid the accusing gazes of the priests.

"Is he a runaway from the church orphanage?" Jean-Luc questioned, although he felt as though he already knew the answer.

"Non Monsieur. That boy is a demon, so we're sending him back to hell, where he belongs."

Jean-Luc felt as though his heart had sunken down to his stomach, "Pardon?"

The priest straightened up, "We shall take the child and he shall be burnt at the stake in order to cleanse his soul and save the people of this town."

"You're going to burn him?!" Henri exclaimed, "He's only a child! A thief, yes! But still, only a child!"

"He is the spawn of the devil! His mother was a whore who sold her soul and body to Satan for power!"

"He is a child!"

The child was now definitely crying, prompting Jean-Luc to lift him into his arms and hold him close, trying to whisper reassurances that he wouldn't let anything happen to him. He's not sure how much it helped, but the child did seem to calm down.

Until the priest stepped closer.

This was the last straw for Jean-Luc, who gave the group a warning growl. "You will not take 'im! I will not let you!"

"The boy is a freak!"

"The boy is a child!" A mutant most likely, but Jean-Luc wasn't going to mention that, "And you have no right killin' a child!"

The priest was not going to take no for an answer, and lunged at Jean-Luc, clearly trying to rip the child from his arms. The child yelped as Jean-Luc twisted himself to the side to avoid the wrinkled hands, grabbing the man's tunic and throwing him back into his followers.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Jean-Luc used his other hand to grab Henri, pulling him through the crowd in an attempt to get away from the priests.

Once they were far enough away, the father and son pair glanced at each other and sighed in relief.

"Well…" Jean-Luc pulled the child's face away from his shoulder, "… let's see what we have here den, hmmmm?"

The child allowed himself to be pulled away, but kept his eyes tightly closed.

"Come on petit, let me see dem beautiful eyes of yours."

"Non!" the child yelled, "Devil eyes! Devil eyes!"

"Dey're not child… I promise, dey're not." Jean-Luc took a deep breath, "You are a mutant, someone special!"

"… Really?"

"Really… and does my special little boy have a name?"

The child seemed to brighten up at the affection in Jean-Luc's voice… probably due to the fact that he had never hear such affection before. "Remy…" he whispered, "… 'm Remy."

********Kurt**********

"Alright Logan…" Charles eventually sighed, "… I think that's enough for today. It's about all I can afford."

"Bullshit." Came the voice over the communicator, a sharp hiss soon following when he remembered the children in the observation booth, "Sorry… coming up now. But you should know Chuck, when I give a demo, I give a demo."

Scott, in the observation booth, sighed. "Is that demo as in demolish or demonstration?! What was the point of that professor?"

Smiling at the teen, Charles tapped some keys on the control panel. "The point Scott, was to teach you about finding the weak spots in sophisticated security systems."

"Exactly…"

Everyone turned to the door, where Logan was walking in.

"… and I'd say ours needs a little work."

Eight-year-old Kurt, who was hanging from a pipe by his tail (occasionally tossing popcorn into his and David's mouths), beamed at the older man. "Zat vas awesome!" he cheered, "I give it two thumbs up!"

"The vents were easily breached…" Logan continued, as though Kurt had never spoken, "… gonna need to fix that. Maybe electrify them, or install poison gas sprays in them?"

"Logan…"

"Alright. Alright…. Knock-out gas then."

Kitty, who was new to the mansion, having been sent there by her parents when he powers first manifested, shivered. "This is freaky…" she whispered, "… why do we need to do this?! It's a school!"

"Relax Kitty!" Kurt beamed at her from the other side of the observation room, teleporting right next to her, "Ve'll be right zere beside you!" He then teleported to her other side, and holding out the popcorn bowl with his tail, "Popcorn?"

Kitty yelped in surprise, causing Kurt to wince. "Sorry…" he moved swiftly into a handstand, his feet on display, "… next time I'll honk before I port!"

Hopping back to his feet, he winced when Kitty slapped his hands away and sneered at him, "Get away from me! This is freaky! Freaky! Freaky! Freaky!"

Kurt back away, a hurt look on his face as his tail wrapped around himself, almost in the parody of a hug.

"Hey!" yelled eight-year-old David, racing over to Kitty and pushing her away from Kurt (ignoring Charles's admonishing "David!"), "You can't talk to him like that! He's not a freak!"

Before Kitty could retort, Charles wheeled in between them and placed a gentle hand on his son's shoulder. "Alright…" he sighed, "… enough. I think it's time for some children to go to bed, and by that, I mean you three."

David seemed as though he was going to resist, but simply shook his head and grabbed Kurt's hand, pulling him away. "Don't listen to her…" he stated, not caring if he was overheard, "… she's just a stupid girl. You're way cooler than her."

"… She vas scared of me."

"I know… that's only 'cause she doesn't know you like we do."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

*********David********

"We all heard the reports…" the government official growled, smirking as the cripple headmaster glanced at all the guns pointing at him and his students, "… a dangerous teen wandering the streets with the ability to vaporise anyone who stands in his way. You tell me the situations under control… and yet good men have died, and someone needs to be held accountable for that."

"I assure you… the situation is under control." The supposed 'professor' tried to smile at them, only for it to fall a little flat, "Now, if your men could stop pointing guns at my students, I would be most grateful… and of course, you don't want to be holding those guns when my husband gets back. He gets a little tense around them."

The guns did lower slightly, but the government official didn't move an inch, a smirk on his face. "You know as well as I do, that your beloved X-Men, including Erik Lehnsherr are busy dealing with a certain… incident. They won't be back for some time."

He stepped closer to the crippled man, and leaned over him, taking delight in the way the man tried to back away. "Which means that I have plenty of time to meet this…. Child that you're so eager to protect."

"Who…"

They all turned to the doorway, where a young teen was standing, a smirk on his face.

"… Me?"

Before the armed men could do anything, the child waved his hand, his eyes glowing blue as the armed man all suddenly yelled in shock and fear, falling to the ground as they were dragged along, all coming together in a grotesque pillar of limbs and heads.

The government official took a step back as the boy strode closer, his eyes still glowing blue.

"I've been feeling a little… tired recently." The boy sighed, "And having you threatening my Dad isn't helping."

The words were growled out, causing the ground under their feet to rumble and the walls to quake.

"Now leave…. Before I really lose it."

There was a brief moment of hesitation, before the government official nodded in agreement, and the armed men came crashing to the ground, all quickly grabbing their weapons and racing towards the door, closely followed by their leader.

As soon as the door closed, David turned to his Dad and beamed at him. "Sorry…" he whispered, "… I know you said I needed to stay in my room but- "

He stopped in his tracks, his eyes falling on the students behind his Dad, many of whom were muttering to one another and glaring at him, suspicious looks on their faces.

Charles seemed to realise this, quietly asking the students to leave.

Once all the children were gone, he turned back to his son, who looked as though he wanted to do nothing more than disappear through the floor, never to be seen again.

"I wouldn't pay too much attention to them…" Charles sighed, "… they're just- "

"- scared of me." Finished David, tears building in his eyes, "Because of Legion."

"Yes." Charles sighed, "I'm afraid that when a telepath goes bad, the fear is greater than it would be with any other mutant."

"Why though?!"

"… Because many fear us when we are good. The power that we have means we could know about their deepest and darkest secrets." Charles shook his head, "It's not just those with a physical mutation who are shunned amongst the mutant community… telepaths are not fondly regarding either."

"… We're all in the same boat!" David eventually exclaimed in frustration, "Normal humans hate all mutants, so why do some mutants hate others?!"

"People almost invariably arrive at their beliefs not on the basis of proof but on the basis of what they find attractive." Charles sighed, "Blaise Pascal."

David frowned as Charles continued, "Even other mutants don't find physical mutations or telepaths attractive, one for the obvious reasons and the other because most people don't like anybody in their minds… who knows what they may find."

"…. It's stupid."

"Prejudice always is… come on, we need to go through another mind scan, make sure nothing has been damaged mentally."

"It's fine!"

"I'll be the judge of that."


End file.
